Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for reading data from a storage medium, an information processing method, and a medium.
Description of the Related Art
There is an image input device such as a digital camera or a multifunction printer with a scanner function (herein abbreviated as “MFP”) including an internal memory or an attachable/detachable external memory, which is capable of reading and writing image data. The image input device may be connected via an interface to an information processing apparatus so that data in the memory of the image input device is displayed on the information processing apparatus. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-219969 discloses the technology of reading out image data at the time when the information processing apparatus side senses notification indicating that communication between the memory and the information processing apparatus is enabled.
However, the conventional technology as described above has a problem in that in a case where the image input device performs new scanning or photographing and consequently creates an image and retains the image in the memory, the image cannot be immediately reflected on the display of the information processing apparatus side.